


Rollercoaster

by yoonjiandhoseokfanclub



Category: Min Yoonji - Fandom, yoonji - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonjiandhoseokfanclub/pseuds/yoonjiandhoseokfanclub





	Rollercoaster

You’ve moved to Los Angeles for your dad’s job. After a month you’re quite accustomed to the new scenery, the Californian people and you learn and unlearn clichés about Los Angeles. Your brothers make friends very quickly and hang out almost every night with those new friends. Still being the shy girl that you don’t know you are, it takes you a bit longer to make friends. So you ask your brothers if you can go with them once. They take you with them to the skate park, and you meet their friends who are all so different from each other and crazy. They’re all really nice to you and you’re included into the conversation really easily. All except one girl. She’s barely said hello to you, and doesn’t talk to you once. That makes you feel a bit awkward and you think that maybe she already hates you. Her name is Yoonji and you think she looks so cool on a skate board. You try really hard not to stare at her and just sip on your soda, sitting on the edge of the ramp while the guys banter and just chill.

Yoonji hangs out a lot at your house because she’s in the same class as your nerdy brother while her twin Yoongi hangs out with your brother who got added to the football team, team which Yoongi is the captain of. Sometimes you all go out together or just stay home and chill.

Those times are really hard for Yoonji to bear, because you’re just everything she’s ever wanted: nice, funny, smart, and a little bratty on the edges. If only she could find the courage to utter a word your way but as soon as she looks into your eyes she becomes a stuttering mess. You don’t realise that, you have no idea that she even likes girls.

The more time passes, the more Yoonji seems to warm up to you and actually, talks to you and look you in the eyes. You think she was forced by the guys to be nice

Until some day when everyone has to open your useless lesbian eyes.

One day you guys all go out to an amusement park and you somehow end up sitting next to Yoonji on a roller coaster. Later you’ll find out the guys set everything up for the both of you to ‘accidentally’ end up like that.

From the start, Yoonji freaks out because you’re sat so close to each other and she can smell your perfume and see you fidget with your fingers in your lap. You’re only wearing a flowy dress, but so up on the roller coaster, it’s getting a bit frisky even in LA so you shiver a little.

‘Are you okay?’ Yoonji turns to you and you face her. Observing her, you notice the top of her ears are reddened and there is the same blush on her cheeks that always appears everytime you talk.  
You nod before whispering a tiny ‘yes’ but you can’t tell her that you’re actually really nervous, very close to puking the milkshake you had earlier. Now if it’s because you’re aprehending the attraction or if it’s because of her proximity, you don’t know.

‘Are you nervous?’ Yoonji’s voice is a whisper too, strange because her voice is usually so loud and clear. She’s talking to you softly, the same way she would if she was talking to a fragile bird or a hurt animal.

‘It’s okay, I am too.’ She states, turning her head back to the front. The ride now came to a stop and you’re assuming it won’t be too long until you’re all propelled to the bottom of it, tearing your throats out screaming like your life literally depends on it.

‘You are?’ You ask, tone still as soft. It’s like you’re the only two people up there. Other people’s screams and voices are muffled, brushed far away to the back of your head because all that matters right now is Yoonji and the way she’s biting her lips in an anxious manner.   
You both create a strange bubble of intimacy by whispering like that, or maybe it’s the way you look at each other with so much fondness and adoration despite the obvious terror coursing through your veins.

‘I’m terrified.’ Yoonji says suddenly. You catch her grinning suddenly, her hands holding the safety bar placed against both your stomachs.

‘But not of the ride.’

You furrow your eyebrows and are about to say something when someone says ‘oh my god we’re stuck!’. More people yell behind you and you look around in panic.

‘Fuck we’re stuck here!’ You whine to Yoonji even if she knows damn well what’s happening since she’s right next to you.

‘Fuck, fucking shit…’ You shake your head no, fingers massaging your temples.

You’re seriously starting to panic, feeling cold sweat dampen the back of your dress, feet stilling to the flooring of the ride, eyes looking down at your lap now, not bearing looking down or in front of you any longer. Fear is molding into your blood like a venomous poison.

‘God… I don’t want to di-’

You feel Yoonji’s fingers wrap around your wrist.

‘You’re not going to die. No one is.’ She tells you before wrapping her arm around your shoulders.

‘Everything is going to be alright.’

‘Okay?’

She was so nervous a few minutes ago so why does she look so sure of herself now, what if something bad happens and someone gets injured? How can she be so confident?  
Still something inside you want to trust her. You do want to believe that everything will be okay.

‘Okay.’

Her voice is unexpectedly soothing and she draws circles into the palm of your hand. You wonder where she learned that this method could calm you down. The only people who know that are your family. Do they talk about you when you’re not around? Does Yoonji talks to your brothers about you?

‘Being stuck on this roller coaster made me realise that I shouldn’t wait for things to happen…’ She starts, letting go of your hand.

‘What do you mean?’

‘I am always so passive, waiting for shit to go down… Because I’m scared or whatnot. But what if what I’m waiting for never happens because I’m too much of a coward?’

In the midst of people ranting on how the park sucks and how they’re gonna sue, your mind goes on an epic journey. What on earth is Min Yoonji talking about?  
She has both your hands in hers, looking at you with all the attention of the world. Just the touch of her skin makes you smile and want to squeeze closer to her.

‘I don’t follow you Yoonji.’

‘Will you go on a date with me?’


End file.
